Naszyjnik Izydy
by AFSailor
Summary: Lara i podejrzany naszyjnik. Lemon, LaraxOC.


Lara wpadła do krypty. W ostatniej chwili puściła się liny, ryzykując, że upadek może zrobić jej krzywdę. Na szczęście wylądowała miękko, wzbijając chmurę kurzu wokół siebie. Podniosła się błyskawicznie, trzymając w obu dłoniach gotowe do strzału pistolety. Pradawna budowla, położna głęboko pod egipskimi piaskami, pewnie już od dawna nie widziała gości. Ale teraz miało to się zmienić. Lara widziała w kurzu i pyle na podłodze ślady stóp. Niewiele myśląc, ruszyła ich tropem.

Była tak wściekła, że lepiej było nie stawać na jej drodze. Najbardziej była zła na siebie, bo dała się wrobić jak skończona idiotka. Jeszcze wczoraj była pewnie jedyną osobą na świecie, która wiedziała o tym miejscu. Ale wieczorem, w hotelu, jak debilka, wygadała się przed pewnym przystojnym, egipskim naukowcem. Kiedy rano wstała i szykowała się do wyjazdu na poszukiwania, zauważyła, że zginęła jej mapa. Nie musiała długo się zastanawiać nad tym, kto ją obrobił. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślała, to z nim zrobi, jak go dopadnie. Na szczęście już wcześniej zamówiła jeepa, więc popędziła przez pustynię, gnając na najwyższych obrotach. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, zobaczyła dziurę w ziemi i spuszczoną na dół linę. Sprawdziła, czy obydwa gnaty są naładowane i ruszyła w dół.

Poświęciła kilka miesięcy, żeby znaleźć ten zapomniany przez wszystkich grobowiec jedynej w historii Egiptu królowej, która samodzielnie władała państwem. Wszyscy byli pewni, że to legenda, ale Lara tak łatwo nie wierzyła, że coś, o czym tyle napisano, było tylko bajką. Biegła przez pradawne korytarze. Na ścianach znajdowały się rzędy hieroglifów, które pewnie w innej sytuacji by ją zainteresowały, ale Lara nie miała teraz czasu na ich badanie. Co chwila musiała schylać głowę, bo przy przejściach poziom sufitu obniżał się. Obawiała się trochę pułapek, ale mówiła sobie, że jeśli jakieś były, to ten skurwiel, który ją okradł, wpadnie na nie jako pierwszy. Nic jednak takiego nie spotkała.

Kiedy dotarła do głównej krypty, on już tam był. Widziała, jak stał przy pradawnym, kamiennym tronie, na którym znajdowały się resztki mumii. W dłoni trzymał coś błyszczącego. Lara uniosła oba pistolety na raz, nie strzelała jednak, bo bała się, że może coś uszkodzić. Wolała go nastraszyć.  
- Koniec zabawy, York, czy jak się tam nazywasz – krzyknęła, pochodząc bliżej – Stój spokojnie, albo zrobię z ciebie sito.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej. Wysoki, lekko śniada cera, krótko ścięte, czarne włosy – podobał się jej i pewnie dlatego dała się tak przerobić. Lara przeklęła fakt, że wszyscy przystojni faceci to takie sukinsyny. York obrócił się zaskoczony, ale widząc wycelowane pistolety, podniósł ręce do góry.  
- Jesteś szybka – powiedział – Nie spodziewałem się, że tu dotrzesz.  
- Za szybka dla takich pospolitych złodziei jak ty, draniu – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego bliżej – Trzymaj łapy wysoko. Coś tam znalazł?  
- Oh, nic takiego – Egipcjanin spokojnie stał, kiedy Lara zbliżyła się. Schowała jeden z pistoletów do kabury na udzie.  
- Jakiś naszyjnik? – spytała, patrząc na trzymany przez niego przedmiot. Sięgnęła po niego ręką, ale wtedy mężczyzna niespodziewanie poruszył się, zakładając jej go na szyję. Pchnął ją do tyłu. Lara, zaskoczona, zleciała z kamiennych schodów przed tronem i wylądowała na ziemi. Podniosła się, patrząc na niego z coraz większą wściekłością. Teraz już była pewna, że zrobi mu coś bardzo brzydkiego.

Zdziwiło ją, że nie uciekał, tylko stał tam. Skoczyła ku niemu z pięściami, chcąc zmieść uśmiech z jego twarzy. Ale ku jej zaskoczeniu, jej pięść zamiast rozwalić mu twarz, zatrzymała się i otworzyła. Jej ręka zaczęła gładzić jego policzek. Chciała ją cofnąć, ale nie mogła. Spojrzała zaskoczona, wielkimi oczami.  
- Co to…  
- Nieźle – uśmiechnął się York – zdejmij mi bluzkę.  
Lara posłusznie zdjęła mu bluzkę. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego nagiego, umięśnionego torsu. Jej ręce znalazły się na nim, głaszcząc go, ocierając się o zarost.  
- Jak to… możliwe… - Lara nie mogła ich oderwać.  
- To naszyjnik Izydy – uśmiechnął się – Czytałem o nim dużo. Kapłani używali go, żeby zniewalać kobiety. Stopniowo będzie cie osłabiał, odbierał ci wolną wolę i inteligencję, aż w końcu…  
- Czyli wystarczy, że go zdejmę – Lara ciągle miała w sobie dość wolnej woli, żeby sięgnąć rękami do naszyjnika. Ale kiedy jej palce go dotknęły, poczuła, że jest ciężki, jakby ważył kilka ton. Nie mogła go nawet unieść, chociaż o milimetr.  
- Oh, daj spokój, to bez sensu. Nie dasz rady go zdjąć, a za chwilę nie będziesz już nawet chciała tego zrobić.  
- Musze… uciec – Lara odwróciła się i zrobiła krok.  
- Chyba nie zamierzasz pozbawić mnie twojego towarzystwa? Podobasz mi się…  
- Ja… podobam ci się? – Lara odwróciła się do niego. Chciała stąd uciec, jak najdalej od tego człowieka, ale nie mogła. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.  
- Oczywiście, jesteś słynna ze swej urody – w jego głosie było coś żartobliwego, uśmiechał się, widząc jak Lara idzie w jego stronę, poruszając biodrami – A ten naszyjnik czyni cię jeszcze piękniejszą.  
- Jesteś taki miły – powiedziała innym niż wcześniej, wyższym i spokojnym głosem. Jej palce dalej znajdowały się na naszyjniku, ale nie próbowała już go zdjąć, tylko bawiła się nim – Ale przecież mnie oszukałeś….  
- To była niespodzianka, Laro – powiedział, podchodząc do niej – chciałem, żebyś miała trochę zabawy. Przecież nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy. Nie komuś tak pięknemu – położył rękę na jej nagim ramieniu. Wiedział, że patrzy na jego umięśniony tors.  
- Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem piękna? – Lara zachichotała, czując, że jej policzki robią się różowe – Ojej, to naprawdę bardzo miłe, wiesz, ja… tego… no…

Lara czuła się dziwnie, jakby odnalazła w sobie coś, czego zawsze pragnęła, a co starała się ukryć. Czuła dziwne ciepło promieniujące z naszyjnika, który tak jej się podobał. Jej palce bawiły się jego srebrnym łańcuszkiem. Było jej dziwnie dobrze. Ten człowiek mówił jej takie miłe rzeczy, był taki dobry.  
- Nie… - wyrwało jej się – muszę… uciec…  
- Oh nie, tylko nie to – jego ręka znalazła się na jej piersi. Lara czuła, jak przez cienki materiał jej stroju pieści ją. Była jak kostka lodu, którą dotknął rozgrzany nóż. Prawie się stopiła pod jego dotykiem. Jego druga ręka znalazła się na jej drugiej piersi. Lara czuła w głowie mętlik, coś dziwnego zalewało ją, odbierając zdolność do myślenia.  
- Wiesz, myślę, że jeszcze piękniej byś wyglądała na kolanach – powiedział jej York.  
- Tak… ale… czemu? – resztkami wolnej woli chwytała się własnej przytomności, która coraz bardziej gasła w niej, w miarę jak pieszczota stawała się coraz intensywniejsza.  
- Bo każda kobieta najlepiej się czuje na kolanach przed swoim mężczyzną – powiedział, naciskając jej sutki.  
- No tak… - Lara posłusznie uklękła przed nim na kamiennej posadzce krypty.  
- A teraz… przed chwilą mi mówiłaś, że chciałaś coś zrobić, prawda?

Naprawdę? Lara starała się w swoim zamglonym umyśle zrozumieć, o czym on mówił. Co chciała zrobić? Uciec? Nie, czemu miałaby uciekać przed takim wspaniałym mężczyzną. Klęknęła przed nim, więc… ale… no tak, to było oczywiste.  
- Chciałabym ci zrobić laskę – powiedziała, oblizując swoje pełne, czerwone usta. Jej palce sięgnęły w kierunku jego spodni.  
- Ojej, to chyba zapomniałaś się rozebrać?  
- Naprawdę? Ojej, jaka ze mnie gapa – Lara szybko ściągnęła krótką, obcisłą bluzkę, pod którą nie nosiła stanika. Wstała, powoli zsuwając szorty, a zaraz za nimi majtki, ciesząc się ze sposobu, w jaki York na nią patrzył. Było jej z tym przyjemnie. Szybko zdjęła jeszcze skarpety i buty.

Kiedy była już zupełnie naga, klęknęła przed nim jeszcze raz. Jej palce rozpięły zamek w jego spodniach i uwolniły z nich jego wielkiego, sztywnego już członka. Rozchyliła wargi i objęła nimi go, powoli biorąc go coraz głębiej do ust. Czuła jego smak i zapach. Było dla niej czymś dziwnie naturalnym klęczeć przed mężczyzną, z penisem w ustach, jakby to była jej właściwa poza. Lara nie mogła tego odrzucić, coś kazało jej się cieszyć, że wreszcie jest na właściwym miejscu. Jego ręce znalazły się na jej głowie, w jej włosach, nadając jej rytm. Lara poczuła dumę z tego, że jest w stanie zmieścić go całego w ustach. Słyszała jego cichy pomruk satysfakcji i cieszyło ją to. Jego jądra ocierały się o jej twarz, kiedy poruszała się coraz szybciej. Kochała to, robienie laski wydawało jej się równie naturalne co oddychanie, a jego członek w jej ustach był na właściwym miejscu. Czuła, jakby była z nim jednością.

Zaskoczyło ją, kiedy doszedł, wypełniając jej usta swoim nasieniem. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła i chociaż próbowałą, to nie mogła połknąć wszystkiego, trochę wyciekło z jej ust i kapało z jej brody. Martwiło ją, czy go to nie zdenerwuje. Ale nie. York usiadł przy niej, jego ręce błądziły po jej ciele, pieszcząc jej piersi, brzuch, uda, łono, zataczając na nich kregi i bawiąc się nimi, sprawiając, że Lara czuła się coraz lepiej. Sama rozsunęła przed nim szeroko nogi.  
- Proszę… weź mnie – jęczała.

Gdy w nią wszedł, jej głośny jęk rozległ się echem po grobowcu. Czuła, jak jej serce bije rytmem takim samym, z jakim York penetrował ją. Jej ciało płonęło z rozkoszy, kiedy wchodził w nią, czuła przyjemność, której nigdy nie czuła. Coś w jej głowie cały czas powtarzało jej, że powinna być wdzięczna mężczyźnie, że to, co robi, jest dla niej łaską, że należy do niego i zawsze tak być powinno. Jej nogi owinęły się wokół niego, przyciskając go do siebie. Lara jęczała głośno, by wkrótce, tak szybko jak nigdy wcześniej, przeżyć potężny, wspaniały orgazm. Zaraz po nim przyszedł następny. Gdy York w niej doszedł, leżała na ziemi bez sił. Otworzyła oczy, patrząc na niego.  
- Kochanie… - wyszeptała.

Kilka miesięcy później York leżał na kanapie w posiadłości Lary, teraz należącej także do niego. Kiedy wrócili z Egiptu, ogłosili, że wzięli tam ślub. York zwolnił wszystkich dawnych pracowników swojej nowej żony. Pił teraz schłodzonego szampana. W pokoju, z głośników sączyła się muzyka. Na środku pokoju znajdowała się Lara, ubrana w skąpy, prześwitujący strój. Jej ciało poruszało się w rytm melodii, jej duże piersi, teraz z przebitymi kolczykami sutkami poruszały się i opadały szybko, a biodra kołysały zmysłowo. Lara ogłosiła, że kończy z podróżami i chce się całkowicie poświęcić życiu prywatnemu. Czym takie życie było w praktyce, York wiedział najlepiej. Na szyi Lary cały czas błyszczał naszyjnik Izydy.


End file.
